Heh, Good One
by Bumpkin
Summary: Blair is cold, wet and happy? Simon is laughing? What is going on? Jim wants to know!


AN: The combination of the SentinelThurs prompt of 'ice' and some comic strips shared by Dolimir made me remember some stuff from my youth, and thus a fic was born. Hope you guys like.

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Description: Blair is cold, wet and happy? Simon is laughing? What is going on? Jim wants to know!

Title: Heh, Good One…  
Author: Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Category: PG Fic (1150 words)

"Heh, heh, heh…"

Sandburg was chortling under his breath again, drawing Jim's attention from where it should be - on work. The little bastard had been doing it all afternoon too, ever since he had arrived at the station and Jim really wanted to know what his 'Guide' had been up to, what it was that had kept him amused like this for so long. Especially with the weather as it had been lately. Cold, wet and snowy. Normally Blair would be bundled under a ridiculous amount of layers and grumbling about how cold and wet was his world by now, so this good humour he was showing was decidedly abnormal. Jim was just about break down and ask Blair what was up when the Captain's door slammed open and Simon yelled,

"Sandburg! Get in here!"

It cut Sandburg off mid-chuckle. Jim had to stifle a smile of his own as he saw the panic pass over his partner's face at the summons. Blair got up and walked into the Captain's office like he was going to his doom. The door shut behind him with an ominous click.

Blair had only been in the office for a few minutes when Simon's booming laughter suddenly echoed into the bullpen even through the closed door. The bellow of laughter had been loud enough to make the detectives present jump.

Jim's curiosity about what his younger friend had been up to skyrocketed, and he cursed himself for not listening in from the start. Of course, the self recriminations didn't stop him from tuning in from that moment on though. Filtering through the familiar ambient noise in the PD, Jim was easily able to narrow in on the two voices he wanted,

"… should have seen her face, it was absolutely priceless!"

Blair's voice was rich with the amusement he had been trying to suppress all afternoon. Simon's deeper rumble was no less amused as it answered,

"So you are saying she is one of those strange people who have never been exposed to …"

Blair spoke over the end of Simon's statement, "Oh Yeah! Well if the horrified expression she had plastered on was anything to go by. So not a fan at any rate."

Simon 'hmmed' noncommittally and then Jim heard the rustling of fabric as Blair shrugged, "She was totally out her depth… heh, and I guess it's not hard to understand why – you can't really find the humor in a situation when you don't have a sense of humor to start with."

Finally Jim couldn't take it anymore, he had to know what they were talking about. He got up from his desk and walked over to knock on the Captain's door and was invited to enter by his friend and Captain's knowing voice. He entered and made sure to close the door behind him again before turning and facing his friends.

"So when did you start listening? Where are the blanks you need filling in Jim?" Blair asked his roommate with a grin.

Jim blushed, but didn't bother to deny it. He just said, "I didn't start listening until after Simon laughed loud enough for it to echo through the closed door. First thing I heard was something about 'her' face being priceless. I have no idea what has had you in such a good mood all afternoon, Chief, or why Simon would know about it. Let alone why the two of you are in here cackling away like a pair of conspirators up to no good. Frankly, I wouldn't mind being let in on the joke…" His voice had been a bit sheepish to start, being caught eavesdropping would do that, but it had moved on to exasperation the more he said.

"Heh, okay. No problem," Blair said with a small laugh as Simon started to chuckle again. Jim glared at them both. Couldn't they see he was dying of curiosity here and they were still stalling? Blair warded him off with his hands in the air, "Alright, sheesh! Give me a second here and I'll tell you what's going on."

Jim settled. And waited. Then finally, he rolled his hands in a move it along gesture. Jeez, for someone he normally had such a hard time shutting up, Blair sure was taking his time in getting started when Jim actually wanted him to talk!

"Man, impatient much?" Blair asked with a laugh, but then started to explain. "Okay, here it is, no frills. Oh and this is also the reason why I was home so late last night too Jim. See, me and a bunch of the other TA's and TF's at the University started talking last night at the pub after a few beers, and we got off onto the topic of pranks we hadn't pulled but wanted to. Following me here?"

Jim nodded wishing at the same time he could cringe. Blair and his peers were crazy smart and incredibly creative, under the influence of alcohol those traits were not dimmed at all, but they were joined by an incredible foolhardiness. Jim knew this for a fact having been witness to some of the stunts they pulled at their parties. He didn't know if he was ready to hear what they did this time while under the influence that ended up getting the Captain of Cascade's PD's Major Crime Unit called. Blair didn't seem to see his dread and merrily continued,

"Well see, most of us are die hard Calvin and Hobbes fans and the huge snowfall we had yesterday just seemed to be a sign…" Blair didn't have to say any more, Jim was already laughing. The detective knew exactly what Blair and his buddies had done, the only questions were how elaborate had they gotten, and who the 'not fan' was? From the fact that Simon had been called Jim could guess they had gotten pretty graphic, but the 'not fan' part was still a mystery. He guessed the easiest way to find out was to ask, so he did.

"So who was so freaked out and horrified by the snow sculptures that they called Major Crimes?"

"Not just snow, ice too – we had the art majors with us last night too." Blair clarified. Then he added thoughtfully, "You know, I think that might have been what tipped it over the edge for Chancellor Edwards, all the blades, spikes and other sharp stuff made out of ice, well that or the red tint we used to mock blood…"

"Blades?" "Blood?"

Simon and Jim blurted over top of each other. Then Simon demanded, "What the hell did you guys make?"

And Blair said as if it made perfect sense, "An authentic dungeon and torture chamber from the Spanish Inquisition."

Perhaps it did to him, but to the two cops who were now fighting groans as well as laughter, it made no sense at all.

-end-


End file.
